Susan Grey
Captain Susan Grey is a Rifleman specialist who may have fought with The Ghosts in the Russian war of 2008 and Cuban Conflict in 2010. She was later promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and became head of the unit. History Early life Susan Grey was born October 27, 1974 in Collier, GA. Her father Warren was a civil engineer and her mother Dolores was a librarian, and they separated in 1978, with her mother winning custody. Grey moved to Valdosta, GA in 1979. She ran cross-country and track in high school, while excelling at neither, and was named national Merit Scholar in 1992. Grey won a 75% scholarship to Georgia Institute of Technology, where served in the Reserve Officer Training Corps. She earned a double major in Mechanical Engineering and Psychology before working for Southern Company for one year after graduation, then abruptly resigned position and entered active duty. Military career She was assigned to Ft. Gordon and attached by special assignment to the 513th Military Intelligence Brigade before she was recruited by Special Forces in 1999. She was then assigned to the Ghosts in June, 2004. When Captain Scott Mitchell met her seating alone inside the back of the room at his promotion party in June 2007, she was assigned to command D Company, of 1st Battalion in the 5th Special Forces Group. She gave him information about the Ghosts. Russian War (2008) and Cuban Conflict (2010) Grey served with the Ghosts against Ultranationalist Russia, and against the pro-communist agents of Ariel Priego in Cuba. Waziristan (2009) Later, Grey was promoted to the rank of Major. She controlled a rescue mission in Waziristan in January 2009 where Mitchell field-tested the Cross Coms. She questioned his decision to get Sergeant Thomas McDaniel onto the Black Hawk first. Alternate Future (World War III) In an alternate future where World War III has occurred, General Mitchell led the Joint Strike Force, while Lieutenant Colonel Grey led Ghost Recon. She was supposed to debrief Captain Alexander Brent after his failed mission to apprehend the Snow Maiden, but he went to Mitchell instead. Personality Grey is perhaps the single most disliked member of the Ghosts. This circumstance is not mitigated by either her remarkable skill with small arms, or her propensity for explaining to others exactly how skilled she is. She is not shy about showing off her knowledge or capabilities, and has acquired the nickname "Howitzer" (said from Joe Ramirez after just finished rescue mission back in 2009) for her habit of pounding conversational opponents into dust. Her other, less flattering nickname is "The Ice Queen", and she seems to enjoy playing the role. Grey does not talk about her previous service, her family, her home or her childhood. Her focus is entirely on the job at hand, though at times she does seem inordinately interested in the details of others' experience. She has never expressed any interests of her own outside of work, but she is remarkably well-informed on a variety of subjects. She generally demonstrates this by correcting inaccuracies in others' statements, regardless of whether or not she was originally part of the discussion. She speaks at least a smattering of Russian, Spanish and German, and does so without hint of an accent. Grey entertains a particular dislike for Lindy Cohen, and the feeling is mutual. Gallery SusanGrey.png|Grey in Ghost Recon Susan Grey Cuba.png|Grey in Island Thunder SusanGrey-0.png|Grey in Desert Siege |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *Bio details: height is 5'5" (165cm), weight is 125 lbs (57 kg), hair color is blonde and eyes are blue. *She is an unlockable Assault specialist for Ghost Recon. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (novel)'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Desert Siege'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' (Mentioned only) *''Tom Clancy's EndWar: The Hunted'' Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Demolition